


The Favorite

by Juli06



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli06/pseuds/Juli06
Summary: Julio Sanchez se tornou o favorito do jeito mais inusitado. E estava longe de renegar  o cargo. (I know it's a bit complicated to take time to translate, but I know that if you have time to do it, you won't regret it. I thank you immensely for reading).





	1. Chapter 1

 

**_Autora:_ ** _Juliana Alves_

**_Categoria:_ ** _Major Crimes, Sharon e Julio, Romance_

**_Advertências:_ ** _Descrição ao sexo_

**_Classificação:_ ** _NC-17_

**_Capítulos:_ ** _3_

**_Completa:_ ** _[x] Yes [ ] No_

**_Resumo:_ ** _Ele se tornou o favorito do jeito mais inusitado. E estava longe de renegar o posto._

**_Disclaimer:_ ** _Os personagens aqui citados não me pertencem e sim a James Duff e a TNT. Até porque se pertencessem a mim eu teria escrito Major Crimes com amor e respeito, diferente de certas pessoas, não é Duff??_

* * *

**_Capítulo Um_ **

 

"Julio, em meu escritório. Agora!" A voz dela não se elevou, mas todos ouviram que ela estava em seu limite. Sem segundo pensamento, o detetive pulou de sua cadeira e seguiu a Capitã.

A porta foi fechada mais forte do que eles estavam acostumados e em seguida as persianas fecharam também. Todos sabiam o que significava, Julio era um cara morto.

A equipe conhecia a rotina, Julio seria repreendido passaria alguns dias sem ir a campo e tudo voltaria ao normal, apesar de tudo ele era o favorito. Não que a Capitã assumisse isso, de jeito nenhum, ela era sempre justa e entraria na frente de qualquer um para proteger seu time, eles viram isso quando ela ainda era da FID. Nem mesmo Brenda podia negar. Contudo isso não quer dizer que ela não tenha um que proteja mais.

"Espero que dessa vez ele a escute". Provenza resmungou e voltou a atenção para sua palavra cruzada.

"Ele sempre a escuta, ele é seu favorito". Sykes falou um pouco sentida, ela realmente pensava que podia se tornar o braço direito de Sharon já que a mulher mais velha a tinha contratado e elas eram as únicas mulheres do departamento. Sykes não podia estar mais enganada.

Dando de ombros Tao e Flynn voltaram a seus relatórios, eles não ligavam muito para isso. Eles aprenderam rápido que para sair dali cedo e consegui um _'muito bem, Tenente'_ bastava obedecê-la.

Enquanto isso, Julio sentou em frente à mesa dela. Ele ainda não tinha dito nada, ele a conhecia bem e sabia que ela precisava de um momento para se acalmar. Respirando fundo, Sharon encarou o detetive com olhos cerrados, eles tiveram essa conversa inúmeras vezes e parecia que não estava dando resultado.

"Julio, o que diabos você estava pensando?" A voz dela era controlada, mas ele podia ver a raiva brilhando em seus olhos verdes.

"Ele resistiu à prisão, senhora. Eu tive que usar a força".

"Pelo amor de Deus, Julio, você pensa que sou idiota? Ele já estava contido, não havia necessidade de agredi-lo". A calmaria estava esquecida agora, ela elevou a voz e se levantou da cadeira. "Você faz alguma ideia de como é difícil negociar com a FID? Eu escrevi a maioria daquelas regras e não estou conseguindo encontrar brechas para suas estripulias".

Julio abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou assim que ela lhe encarou com fúria, ele não teria o direito de falar por enquanto. Sem saber ao certo o que fazer ele permaneceu quieto.

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer, eu não posso protegê-lo mais. Você deveria cumprir as regras e agora seu emprego está por um fio, Julio".

"Me desculpe". Ele sussurrou e ela podia ver que ele estava realmente arrependido.

"Desculpas não vão resolver dessa vem. Eu falei com o Sargento Elliot e ele propôs que você fizesse, mais uma vez, o curso de controle de raiva".

"O que? Mas senhora..."

"Isso não foi um pedido". A voz Darth que ela usava com seus suspeitos chegou em seus ouvidos e o detetive abaixou a cabeça em submissão. "Isso é uma ordem direta, Detetive Sanchez. Espero que você leve isso muito a sério".

Sharon o observou por poucos segundos enquanto ele mantinha a face abaixada, suspirando ela se aproximou e sentou na cadeira que estava ao lado dele.

"Julio, olhe para mim". Cautelosamente ele fez o que ela pediu e a encarou pesaroso. Sharon então cobriu as mãos dele com a sua. "Você tem que se manter na linha, Julio. Eu odiaria perder um detetive tão bom como você e sentiria sua falta ao meu lado. Você promete que vai ao menos tentar ser gentil e fazer esse curso? Por favor, faça tudo direito. Por mim".

A última parte era golpe baixo, Sharon sabia disso, mas se a chantagem emocional era a única coisa que o faria agir, ela usaria isso sem problema. O importante era que Julio não fosse demitido.

"Eu tentarei, _mi morena_ ”. Sharon não pode deixar de sorrir com esse apelido, ele sabia qual era o ponto fraco dela também e quando ele falava em espanhol geralmente a virava. Ela nunca quis tanto estar fora do escritório para poder beijá-lo sem sentido.

Poucos imaginavam que eles tinham um relacionamento, para a LAPD eles eram apenas a Capitã e seu detetive protetor. Mas quando eles ficavam sozinhos, a história era outra. Eles nunca tinham se encarado mais que duas vezes antes de toda essa faísca começar e bem... Sharon poderia dizer que a culpada era de Brenda.

* * *

**_3 anos antes..._ **

 

_Sharon chegou em casa e atirou a chave na mesinha ao lado da porta, em seguida tirou o casaco e por último os sapatos. Ela suspirou de alívio quando seus pés nus tocaram o chão de linóleo, mas isso ainda não aliviou a frustração que ela estava sentindo durante todo o dia. Ela estava no limite há meses e realmente cogitou a possibilidade de sair da força, mas ela não desistiria agora, não com uma proposta de promoção._

_Sharon não pode deixar de sorrir ao lembrar a cara de Taylor quando Pope ofereceu o posto de Comandante, ela teve que manter a face triste, mas estava se divertindo com aquilo. Claro que toda aquela confusão de aposentadoria lhe rendeu mais conversas pelas costas, menos Provenza que fez questão de comemorar e mostrar sua alegria com isso. Brenda surpreendentemente se chateou ao descobrir por outra pessoa, e ela fez questão de apontar isso. Era como se as duas tivessem voltado para a estaca zero de seu relacionamento, onde mal podiam se suportarem. Os outros do esquadrão não falaram nada, mas ela não ligava. Major Crimes ainda era uma grande interrogação para ela._

_Seu telefone começou a tocar e ela gemeu irritada, esperava seriamente que não fosse um caso._

_"Capitã Raydor". A voz dela saiu mais rude do que ela pretendia, ela nem sequer viu quem chamava._

_"Querida, você está precisando de uma bebida para amaciar esse humor". Gavin zombou com sua voz macia._

_"_ _Gavin..." Ela suspirou aliviada. "Que tal você me levar para algum lugar? Garanto a você que outras coisas ficarão macias com um pouco de álcool"._

_"_ _Que tal um pouco de tequila?" Ele sorriu. "Mas deixe essas outras coisas macias longe de mim"._

_Sharon gargalhou alto com isso e sentiu a tensão sair um pouco de seu corpo, esses eram um dos motivos que ela amava Gavin._

_"Seria maravilhoso, mas me recuso a ir naquele buraco que você chama de bar". Ela falou e seguiu para seu quarto. Era sexta feira e ela queria esquecer essa semana, e esperava que seu amigo lhe levasse a um lugar decente, da última vez que ele a levou para tequilas ela se viu em um lugar desconhecido e muito perigoso._

_"Não, aquele nunca mais. Um cliente indicou um bar mexicano, fica distante, mas vale a pena. Comida boa, bebidas à vontade e claro muita dança". O entusiasmo na voz dele era contagiante e ela se viu animada para a distração._

_"Dança? Desde quando você dança, Gavin? Você sempre arruma um jeito de fugir de mim quando peço que dance comigo". Ela reclamou._

_"Claro, você quer o que? Você é uma mulher sexy e todos olham para você quando dançamos, eles pensam que sou um cara de sorte, não é exatamente esse tipo de admiração que eu quero deles"._

_Sharon bufou e revirou os olhos, ele não estava mentindo quanto a isso. Era realmente chamativo quando estavam juntos, eles poderiam se passar por um casal a qualquer momento e isso irritava o loiro._

_"Ok, que seja. O que devo vestir?" Ela questionou olhando para o armário._

_"Não sei. O que combina com tequila, música latina e um ambiente quente?" Ele provocou com uma risada maliciosa. Sharon sorriu também e já sabia qual era a roupa._

_"Estarei pronta em 30 minutos, onde encontro você?"_

_"Eu passo aí para pegá-la. E não irei dirigindo, se essa era a próxima pergunta". Ele se despediu rapidamente e ela sentou na cama por um momento. Pensamento de que esse tipo de aventura já deveria ter acabado em sua idade encheram sua cabeça, mas ela descartou isso rapidamente. Ela não iria passar mais uma noite sozinha._

**_..._ **

_Cumprindo com sua palavra, Gavin apareceu 30 minutos depois em um táxi. Assim que ela se aproximou do veículo ele assobiou baixinho. Ela usava uma calça jeans preta e bem justa, a blusa lilás era decotada o suficiente para fazer qualquer um olhar fixamente e a maquiagem era mais marcante que a usual. Os olhos verdes estavam em destaque e os lábios vermelhos. Sharon Raydor não poderia estar mais deslumbrante._

_"Qualquer dia desses você vai me transformar em hétero, morena". Os olhos azuis dele brilhavam de malícia e Sharon se viu revirando os olhos para ele._

_"Cala a boca, Baker". Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso com o elogio._

_Sem mais demorada eles partiram para o bar, eles fizeram pequenas conversas e comentários sobre a divisão da Major Crimes e as fofocas do fórum. O tráfego estava livre no sentido que iam e eles chegaram rapidamente ao destino. De imediato Sharon achou que eles estavam no lugar errado, aquilo ali parecia uma boate, não que ela fosse contra isso, entretanto ela não queria passar a noite gritando para ter uma conversa. Ela encarou Gavin confusa e esperou que ele mostrasse o caminho._

_"Bem... Acredito que teremos que esperar um pouco". Ele falou olhando ao redor._

_"Você marcou com quem?" Ela questionou com olhos estreitos._

_"Um amigo?"_

_"Gavin.. porque você não me disse que eu iria ser a vela do seu encontro?" Exasperação encheu sua voz quando percebeu a jogada dele._

_"Não é um encontro". Ele protestou, mas a atenção estava em outro lugar. Acenando um homem se aproximou deles._

_"Gavin, que bom que veio". O moreno era mais alto que Gavin e muito bonito, ele tinha um sorriso encantador e parecia ser bem simpático._

_"Claro que eu viria". O sorriso de Gavin era doce e Sharon pensou em voltar para casa, ela não estava com muito humor para segurar vela. "Oh.. onde está minha educação? Sharon, esse é o Juan. Juan, minha amiga Sharon. Ela ainda não conhece o lugar e resolvi convidá-la"._

_"Você fez bem, eu estou com um grupo de amigos lá dentro. Não se preocupem, estaremos em boa companhia". Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Sharon, ela sorriu verdadeiramente para ele e aceitou o gesto._ Quem sabe ela não conseguiria não matar Gavin até o fim da noite?

_Eles não precisaram esperar na enorme fila que tinha do lado de fora e Sharon ficou agradecida por isso. Assim que entrou no bar ela olhou ao redor realmente surpreendida. O ambiente era diferente do que imaginava, a atmosfera era muito aconchegante. A música latina tocava alta, mas não incomodava. Várias mesas estavam espalhadas ao redor, o balcão do bar ficava no canto esquerdo do local e parecia ser bem confortável. Contudo o que chamou a atenção de Sharon foi a grande e impressionante pista de dança, vários casais já dançavam e ela se viu querendo está ali também. Mas antes ela precisava de tequila._

_"Shar, você me deve uma". Gavin falou com um sorriso ao lado dela. Ele também estava bem impressionado._

_"Eu pago depois". Ela piscou para ele com um grande sorriso. "Agora cadê aquela bebida que você me prometeu?"_

_Gavin revirou os olhos para ela, mas ainda estava sorrindo quando se virou para Juan atrás de informações sobre o bar. Enquanto isso o moreno guiou Sharon até a mesa onde estava seus amigos e a apresentou a todos. Haviam cinco pessoas ali, dois casais e um homem, ele parecia ser um pouco mais velho que a Capitã e tinha um sorriso fácil. Sharon gostou dele imediatamente._

_"Aqui". Gavin falou ao lado dela e entregou uma garrafa a ela. "Tequila para minha garota"._

_"Gavin! Era só uma dose". Ela protestou._

_"Você acha que eu vou ficar indo e vindo do bar?" Ele questionou como se ela tivesse enlouquecido. "Eu te amo, Shar, mas não vou ficar de vai e vem"._

_Todos na mesa sorriram com isso, ela revirou os olhos, mas agradeceu pela pequena quebra de gelo que o amigo proporcionou. Durante as próximas horas todos se divertiram, a conversa fluía sem ser forçada e Sharon se viu relaxando cada vez mais, claro que a quantidade de álcool era o fator principal._

_Entre uma conversa e outra todos se revezaram em dançar os vários ritmos que o DJ colocava. Salsa, merengue e tango era o que mais tocava e Sharon se viu agradecendo por ter feito aulas de dança durante a juventude. A veia artística de Emily não tinha aparecido do nada, a Capitã havia sido uma grande bailarina quando jovem, até que seu parceiro a derrubou e seu joelho não foi mais o mesmo, e após se recuperar ela optou por fazer dança de salão. Um mero substituto para seu sonho, mas que serviu para superar alguns obstáculos._

_Já passava das onze quando um homem se aproximou da mesa, ele era um homem atraente com um olhar aquecido e azul. Era alto e forte._

_"Hola, sou o James e gostaria de saber se a senhora gostaria de dançar". Ele encarou Sharon e esperou a resposta. Por um momento ela pensou em recusar, mas pensou melhor. Ela estava ali para se divertir e era uma garota grande. Ela sabia se cuidar._

_"Claro, por que não?" Pegando a mão estendida eles foram para pista de dança que estava um pouco cheia para o gosto dela._

_Sharon estava se sentindo bem, a salsa enchia seus ouvidos e o ritmo rápido pulsava em seu coração e fazia o sangue correr por suas veias ainda mais rápido. O parceiro da vez dançava bem e ela estava feliz em seu pequeno mundinho até que sentiu James descendo a mão por seu corpo, ela ficou tensa e segurou sua mão numa altura respeitável, mas ele insistiu e segurou em sua bunda com firmeza. Mesmo um pouco embriagada ela conseguiu segurar a mão dele e torcer em suas costas fazendo ele se contorcer de dor._

_"James, eu não gosto de ser apalpada por quem não conheço". A voz dela tinha o tom frio que ela costumava usar com alguns policiais idiotas. "Sugiro que vá embora"._

_Sharon o soltou e ele deu um passo para trás, o rosto dele estava enfurecido, mas ele não fez nada. Apenas a chamou de louca e se afastou. Suspirando ela balançou a cabeça em desgosto e seguiu para o bar, ela estava começando a ficar com fome e alguns petiscos seria de bom grado. Com um pouco de luta ela conseguiu chegar ao seu destino e pediu ao garçom um pouco de comida e uma garrafa de água. Ao longe ela podia ver um dos casais da mesa onde estava se despedirem e sair, e ela lamentou não estar perto para trocarem contatos, Sharon gostou da companhia deles._

_Agora satisfeita ela pensou em voltar para a mesa onde estava Gavin, Juan e o outro casal. Em meio a grande aglomeração ela foi empurrada e esbarrou forte em alguém, grandes mãos seguraram em sua cintura para ela não cair._

_"Me desculpe". Ela falou e se virou. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando encarou Julio Sanchez, ela sentiu as bochechas quentes de vergonha ao ver o detetive._

_"Você está bem, senhora?" A preocupação na voz dele a deixou um pouco confusa, mas ela apenas afirmou com um gesto de cabeça. "Bom. Quer que eu lhe acompanhe até a mesa?"_

_"Não será preciso, detetive"._

_"Julio". Ele a corrigiu rapidamente. "Aqui eu sou Julio, senhora"._

_"E eu Sharon" Ela sorriu. "Sugiro em deixar a formalidade só para o trabalho"._

_"Você tem um acordo". Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e ela percebeu claramente a ironia daquilo tudo._

_Ambos seguiram rapidamente para a mesa onde Sharon estava, onde agora só restava Gavin e seu amigo._

_"Oh.. detetive Sanchez". O loiro sorriu e acenou para ele. Gavin estava mais embriagado que ela e isso fez Sharon sorrir. Que Deus os ajudassem com a ressaca do dia seguinte._

_"Sr. Baker" Julio o cumprimentou e recebeu em troca um revirar de olhos pela formalidade. Mas ninguém se corrigiu. "Vim trazer a Capitã até aqui"._

_O detetive estava um pouco sem jeito com a situação e era claro que ele queria sair dali. Sharon agradeceu e sentou, ela o dispensou como ele parecia querer. Entretanto, ele permaneceu ali trocando de pés, inquieto._

_"O que posso fazer por você, Julio?" Ela quis saber curiosa._

_"Bem.. eu gostaria de saber se você quer dançar". A recusa estava na ponta da língua, mas Sharon se parou no último segundo. Por que não?_

_"Claro". Ela viu a surpresa nos olhos dele, mas não disse nada._

_Julio a guiou até a pista mais uma vez, mas eles se mantiveram um pouco longe da multidão. Ela percebeu que eles eram do mesmo tamanho, mas o salto que ela usava a deixava em vantagem. Contudo isso não pareceu intimida-lo, ele mantinha uma mão respeitosa em suas costas e seus corpos estavam separados por poucos centímetros._

_Depois de algumas danças eles voltaram para a mesa onde Gavin esperava por ela ansiosamente._

_"Ei, o que houve? Cadê o Juan?" Questionou Sharon um pouco ofegante e sorridente._

_"Você está bêbada!" Ela revirou os olhos, ela estava se sentindo bem entorpecida, mas isso não queria dizer que ela estava fora de sua mente. "Olhe... O Juan foi buscar o carro, e.."_

_"Você já vai?" O olhar desolado dela o fez sorriu um pouco. Ela parecia uma criança que foi avisada que o tempo no parquinho acabou._

_"Sim, mas você pode ficar se quiser. Eu esperei para saber se você queria ir com a gente"._

_Sharon não queria ir agora, mas se esse era o único jeito ela não tinha opções. Ela não lembrava nem ao menos onde estava localizado esse bar e não sabia onde pegar um táxi. A estratégia mais segura era se manter perto de Gavin, então com um suspiro ela começou a balançar a cabeça quando a voz de Julio pegou os três de surpresa._

_"Eu posso encontrar um táxi depois, caso a Capitã queria ficar". Ele estava um pouco envergonhado por seu impulso, mas não tirou o que disse. Apenas esperou às reações._

_"Essa é uma opção muito boa". Gavin comentou e olhou para Juan que estava voltando para mesa._

_Sharon sabia que iria atrapalhar Gavin e seu 'amigo', então tomou uma decisão que ela, definitivamente, se arrependeria na manhã seguinte._

_"Tudo bem, eu fico" Ela forçou um pequeno sorriso para o loiro e se levantou para abraça-lo. "Estamos quites agora". O sussurro dela só foi ouvido por Gavin que beijou sua bochecha em agradecimento._

_O loiro se despediu de Julio e foi embora. Por um momento nem um dos dois falou nada, a situação estava ficando mais estranha a cada segundo. Porém, decidida a se divertir, Sharon se levantou e encarou o detetive._

_"Que tal um pouco de tequila, Julio?"_

_"Ótima ideia, Sharon" Ele disse o nome dela um pouco incerto, mas ela nunca ouviu seu nome ser tão certo quanto na boca dele._

_Seguindo até o bar eles entornaram duas doses da tequila antes de voltarem para a pista de dança. Sharon percebeu que eles se mantinham na lateral da pista, nunca no meio ou perto de muita gente. E ela estava grata por isso, de algum jeito Julio sabia exatamente como ela pensava._

_De repente a música mudou, ela não sabia o que fazer por um momento. Julio tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto e a encarava com curiosidade._

_"Você nunca ouviu esse ritmo?" Ele perguntou divertido._

_"Não. Minhas aulas de dança latina ficaram nas danças tradicionais". Ela retrucou._

_"Bem... então acho que vou ter que ensinar como se dança". Ele falou e a puxou um pouco para si, mas ainda manteve a distância respeitosa. "Essa é a kizomba, esse ritmo chegou por aqui há pouco tempo, então não sou um dançarino tão bom do ritmo. E esse não é um ritmo latino, ele veio da Angola e bem.. a gente gosta dele"._

_"Você percebe que parece um professor de história falando desse jeito?" Ela o encarou divertida e soltou uma risada que deixou Julio encantado por esse lado da Capitã. Ele estava ansioso para conhecê-la ainda mais nessa noite._

_"Você vai querer aprender ou não?"_

_Sharon afirmou e esperou pelas instruções, entretanto ela olhou rapidamente ao redor e arregalou os olhos ao ver o quanto sensual era o ritmo. Ela agora estava começando a repensar isso, não era apropriado dançar desse modo com um subordinado. Ela nem ao menos sabia se ele era o vazamento da divisão, isso tudo era contra as regras. Mas a verdade era que ela tinha muito álcool no sangue para poder pensar direito, a única coisa que passava na sua cabeça era: Que as regras se explodam!_

_"Está preparada?" A voz dele a tirou de seu pensamento e ela afirmou._

_Julio a instruiu com uma contagem simples de um passo para cada lado. A batida da música era tão alta que Sharon acreditou que seu coração estava no ritmo da dança. Com os passos básicos o detetive sussurrou que começaria, contudo no último instante ele a puxou em seus braços, agora os corpos estavam colados e o braço direito dele havia a enlaçado. Ela soltou um pequeno grito surpreso com a nova posição, ela podia sentir a mão dele escavando a lateral de seu seio e isso a deixou muito quente. Ela queria acreditar que o calor era por causa da tequila._

_"Não se contraia, eu tenho você. Só sinta a música". O sussurro dele bem ao lado de seu ouvido fez seus joelhos derreterem, mas ela tentou se manter firme e mordeu o lábio para evitar de gemer. Todo esse momento estava deixando ela atordoada._

_Sharon tentou ao máximo acompanhar os comandos de Julio, mas estava encontrando dificuldade em se concentrar. Seus corpos estavam colados e cada passo que o detetive dava Sharon sentia seu corpo se aproximar mais do dele. O peito forte bem em sua frente a amparava, o braço a rodeava firmemente e a respiração suave dele fazia cócegas no seu pescoço. Aos poucos ela sentiu que ele descia sua mão até a curva de sua bunda, ele aplicou um pouco de pressão a guiando nos movimentos. A perna direita dele se encaixou no meu das pernas delas e ela não pode evitar o gemido, Julio não disse nada, mas ela podia ver os sorriso malicioso nos lábios dele._

_As próximas três músicas foram um aprendizado mais que suficiente para Sharon revelar que esse novo ritmo era seu favorito. Ela estava apreciando cada segundo, e não pode deixar de se surpreender com o detetive. Depois de um tempo eles sentaram nos bancos do bar e Julio se mostrou ser uma companhia muito divertida, ele fez alguns comentários sobre os clientes mais frequente do bar. Incluindo o idiota do James. Ela ficou curiosa e descobriu que o dono do estabelecimento era um primo de quarto grau de Julio por isso a familiaridade do local._

_"Então você já foi professor de dança?" Ela estava tentando, mas a gargalhada saiu de sua boca sem autorização. Ele a encarou surpreso, mas logo sorriu com ela. A risada dela era contagiante e ele desejou vê-la sorrir mais assim._

_Em contrapartida, Sharon percebeu que por trás do detetive badass existia um ursinho de pelúcia com um grande coração. E ouvir as histórias sobre como ele gostava de ajudar as pessoas e amava as crianças aqueceram o coração da Capitã._

_"Quer dançar mais um pouco?" Ele perguntou esperançoso. Sharon olhou para o relógio e arregalou os olhos ao ver a hora, eram quase três da manhã._

_Por mais que ela quisesse ficar o resto da madrugada seu corpo estava cansado e seu cérebro estava começando a ficar mais turvo. A companhia de Julio era maravilhosa, mas ela estava se sentindo muito velha para tudo isso, principalmente depois do jogo mental que tevê que fazer nos últimos dias._

_"Só mais essa, eu realmente deveria ir para casa". Ela informou e sorriu para ele._

_"Eu entendo, estou cansado também". Ele comentou e ela o encarou e percebeu as olheiras embaixo de seus olhos. O caso não tinha sido fácil e ela entendia o fardo que, como policiais, eles tinham que carregar._

_"Então vamos a saideira". Ela bateu palmas feliz e quase tropeçou em seus pés com empolgação. Ela estava definitivamente bêbada. Mas Julio a amparou no último instante._

_"Calma, a tequila é mais forte do que você pensa". Ele falou divertido._

_"Só posso afirmar com certeza amanhã". Ela piscou para ele e seguiu para a pista de dança._

_Julio sorriu com isso e seguiu ela até lá, ainda encantado e confuso com a dicotomia da Capitã. Ele nunca pensou que a 'Bruxa má' fosse uma pessoa tão divertida e com o coração tão bondoso. Ele se viu tentado a contar a todos que ela era uma das melhores pessoas que ele conheceu. Porém, ele sabia o grande problema que se meteriam se descobrissem a interação entre eles._

_"Vamos lá, Julio". O grito dela o tirou de seu devaneio e ele se aproximou._

_Assim que chegou perto ele a puxou para si tirando uma gargalhada dela. A música tinha trocado novamente para salsa e Sharon estava claramente se divertido. De repente um grito no meio da multidão fez ambos se virarem alertas, mas antes que pudessem fazer alguma coisa eles se viram sendo empurrados por algumas pessoas que tentavam se afastar da briga._

_Julio então puxou Sharon do caminho e a empurrou na parede mais próxima, usando o próprio corpo como proteção. Ele percebeu o pequeno grito que ela deu em surpresa e ele a encarou preocupado achando que a tinha machucado. Porém, o pequeno gemido que seguiu o fez congelar, pois ele ficou em dúvida se foi por prazer ou dor._

_"Sharon, você está bem?" Ela tinha os olhos fechados e tremia um pouco. "Ei, eu machuquei você?"_

_"Não". Ela sussurrou e abriu os olhos o encarando._

_Foi então que ele percebeu que o gemido não tinha nada a ver com dor. Agora que eles estavam tão perto ele notou os sinais, os olhos dela estavam brilhantes e ainda mais verde do que ele já tinha visto, Sharon não usava óculos essa noite e ela estava deslumbrante com a maquiagem mais forte que o usual. E seus olhos mostravam desejo. A respiração estava mais rápida e as bochechas vermelhas._

_Julio tentou se afastar, pois seu corpo respondeu ao olhar dela imediatamente. Porém, a mão que ela tinha em seu ombro se apertou._

_"Não vá". O sussurro rouco dela começou a deixá-lo excitado e ele sentiu as calças apertarem._

_"Ok". Ele se aproximou e empurrou o corpo para ela novamente, mas aplicando mais força esperando que ela reagisse de alguma maneira. O gemido que ela deu foi o suficiente._

_Percebendo que ele estava querendo confirmação sobre o quanto ela estava reagindo a ele Sharon decidiu acabar com a miséria de ambos. Levando a mão que estava em seu ombro até o pescoço, ela o puxou para si e colou seus lábios com o dele. Julio foi surpreendido com isso, mas se recuperou rápido e devolveu o beijo com vontade._

_Ambos agora lutavam para ter o controle, Sharon tinha uma mão firme em seu pescoço e ele em sua cintura. Sharon abriu a boca e deu todo acesso que Julio queria e ele aproveitou para tocar sua língua com a dela. O gemido que ela deu foi mais alto do que deveria, porém nenhum dos dois pareceram perceber. A briga no bar agora estava totalmente esquecida e a música ainda era alta os encobrindo._

_Quando o ar se fez necessário eles se separaram relutantes, mas mantiveram as testas coladas, as respirações misturadas. Julio ainda a pressionava firmemente contra a parede e a tensão ao redor deles era palpável. E agora que estavam tão perto ele podia realmente olhar para ela, ele nunca a tinha reparado antes, claro que as pernas sempre chamaram atenção. Porém, Julio havia intitulado ela como inacessível, e sendo uma oficial superior ele não podia tocar._

_Entretanto aqui estavam eles, corpo a corpo depois de um beijo de tirar o fôlego, desejo correndo nas veias e olhos brilhando com promessas de que viria algo melhor. Sharon podia ler as emoções em cada traço do rosto do detetive e ela não podia negar o temor em relação a isso._

_Sharon tocou em seu peito e o afastou ligeiramente. Percebendo o que estava fazendo, Julio deu um passo para trás evitando invadir o espaço pessoal dela._

_“Não vá muito longe”. Ela pediu com a voz rouca e ele não pode evitar se excitar um pouco mais com isso. Agora seria difícil ele esconder o desejo toda vez que a ouvisse falar._

_“Desculpe por beij...”_

_“Não se desculpe”. Ela o interrompeu um pouco irritada. “Eu não me arrependo e você também não deveria”._

_Ele a encarou um pouco confuso, mas não disse nada apenas esperou por sua liderança._

_“Julio, eu adoraria ir para casa com você agora. Mas estou bêbada e irei me arrepender amanhã”._

_“Eu entendo”. Ele abaixou a cabeça e vergonha começou a marcar seu rosto._

_“Ei” Ela tentou encontrar seus olhos, mas ela viu que ele ficou chateado. Sem escolhas ela o puxou pela camisa voltando a colar seus corpos, mas agora muito mais gentil. “Isso não é um não, Julio. Eu quero estar sóbria quando a gente fizer amor”._

_Com essa afirmação ele a encarou surpreso, primeiro por ela ser racional mesmo embriagada e segundo por ela dizer quando, o que implicava claramente que isso se repetiria. E se dependesse do detetive seria muito em breve, a atração que ele estava sentido por ela era sufocante e inebriante. Julio não via a hora de poder tocá-la sem sentido._

_“Então não vou receber uma reprimenda por ter avançado em uma oficial superior?” A voz dele tinha um tom de deboche que ela apreciou nele e o pequeno sorriso que ele dava era contagiante._

_“Pelo que posso lembrar, o que não é muito, a oficial superior que iniciou o beijo. Acho que você está seguro por enquanto”._

_“Que bom, pois preciso retribuir o favor”. Com isso ele a beijou, e dessa vez ele não esperou, apenas empurrou sua língua entre os lábios dela explorando toda sua boca, sentido o gosto da tequila e um toque só Sharon._

_Quando ambos estavam sem fôlego se soltaram relutante, Julio ainda mordeu seu lábio o puxando levemente fazendo-a gemer baixinho e empurrar seu quadril de encontro ao dele._

_“Sharon, não comece o que não pode terminar”. O tom baixo e ofegante dele trouxe um sorriso malicioso no rosto dela, mas Sharon resolveu parar. Ela falava a verdade minutos antes, devagar e sóbrio era o melhor caminho. “Que tal eu colocar você num táxi?”_

_“Isso seria adorável”._

_Julio a soltou da parede e pegou em sua mão entrelaçando os dedos. O gesto aqueceu o coração dela, pois parecia ser tão natural como respirar e ela se viu imaginando passar mais momentos junto com ele. Quando chegaram na frente do bar ele falou com um dos seguranças que tirou um celular do bolso e iniciou uma ligação._

_Eles ficaram calados, aproveitando o silêncio da rua. Sharon se inclinou para ele quando um vento frio passou por eles. A blusa sem manga dela estava fazendo um péssimo serviço em aquecê-la, lendo seus pensamentos, Julio tirou o casaco que usava e colocou em volta dos ombros dela._

_“Obrigada, Julio”. O sussurro dela era um pouco envergonhado, eles estavam agindo como um casal de adolescentes depois de terem o primeiro encontro._

_De repente ela começou a rir com o pensamento, o detetive a encarou divertido e com as sobrancelhas erguidas em confusão. Quando ela o explicou isso ambos voltaram a rir. Em meio ao momento descontraído um táxi parou ao lado deles._

_“Aqui está sua carona”. Ele falou e foi até o carro abrindo a porta para ela._

_“Tão cavalheiro”. Ela resmungou com ironia._

_Julio revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada só fechou a porta e se apoiou na janela aberta._

_“Eu sei que vai parecer inapropriado, mas você pode me avisar quando chegar em casa?” Julio tentou esconder, mas a preocupação brilhava em seus olhos e Sharon realmente se sentiu cuidada e afirmou com um sorriso suave._

_“Oh.. sua jaqueta”. Ela falou e a tirou dos ombros._

_“Não, fique com isso. Me devolva da próxima vez que nos vermos, Sharon”._

_Com duas pancadas na porta o motorista arrancou e perguntou o endereço que deveria levá-la. Sharon falou no automático, pois ainda estava abismada com o comentário dele. Claramente ele queria um segundo round e a próxima vez deveria ser quando ambos estivessem fora do trabalho._

_Sharon sorriu, ela estava tão ansiosa quanto ele. E ela se certificaria que não estaria embriagada._

_Enquanto isso Julio voltava para casa a pé, o bar ficava a poucos quarteirões de seu lugar e ele teve esse tempo para refletir sobre sua noite. Ansiedade e desejo ainda ondulava seu corpo e ele se viu pensando nos olhos verdes da Capitã, nos lábios vermelhos e como seus seios subiam e desciam com a respiração rápida. Ele não via a hora de reencontrá-la, não a Capitã Raydor e sua armadura. Mas Sharon, a mulher sensual e deslumbrante que o encantou._

_Depois de um tempo de ter chegado em casa o celular de Julio vibrou e ele sorriu abobalhado quando viu que ele tinha uma mensagem._

 

_**Cheguei em segurança. Muito obrigado pela atenção, Julio.** _

_**Nos vemos em breve. Com carinho, Shar.** _

 

_O sorriso dele aumentou ainda mais ao ver o apelido. Eles teriam muita conversa para colocar em dia._

_“Shar” Ele sussurrou para ninguém em especial. “Shar, mi morena”. O espanhol enrolou em sua língua e ele suspirou feliz._

_O próximo encontro seria uma explosão._

 

_**CONTINUA...** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Dois** _

 

**_Dias atuais..._ **

Julio chegou na casa de Sharon com sacolas em ambas as mãos, ele havia prometido pegar o jantar no Luigi's depois que voltasse da reunião de gerência de raiva. Assim que entrou na cozinha a encontrou fazendo cookies com uma taça de vinho ao seu lado do balcão.

“ _Mi morena_ , trouxe o seu favorito”. Ele balançou a sacola e colocou no espaço vago do balcão.

“Obrigada, querido”. Ela sussurrou com um sorriso.

Julio a encarou tentando descobrir o humor dela, mesmo juntos há mais de dois anos ela ainda era um enigma. E ele sabia que a confusão que se meteu a deixou chateada.

“Me desculpe”.

“Pelo o quê?” Confusão enrugou sua testa quando ela o encarou.

“Por ter avançado no suspeito e ter quebrado as regras?” A afirmação meio perguntada fez Sharon sorrir. Ele estava desconfortável, ela podia ver pelo jeito que ele balançava de um pé para outro.

“Não foi nada legal o que você fez, mas eu conheço você”. Ela deu de ombros. “Só espero que você perceba que nem tudo pode ser resolvido com socos”.

“Eu sei, é só que.. ele me tirou do sério. Além de ter batido na mulher até levá-la a inconsciência, ele debochou e se arrependeu por não a ter matado. Eu perdi a cabeça”. As palavras dele foram dita com uma paixão revoltada que fez Sharon sorrir. Ela ainda se admirava o quanto apaixonado ele era em tudo que fazia. “Eu prometo que vou tentar meu melhor para evitar quaisquer outros problemas”.

“Eu aprecio isso. Taylor falou que eu tenho que parar de proteger você”. O sorriso malicioso enfeitou os lábios dela. “Ele disse que não é certo eu ter um relacionamento com um subordinado e tê-lo em minha divisão”.

“E o que você disse a ele?” Julio sorria agora também, ele podia ver que ela tinha esfriado a cabeça.

“Que sou mais que capaz de fazer meu trabalho. Você sabe, todas as estatísticas e tal”. O orgulho na voz dela o fez sorrir. Julio sabia que as ameaças do Chefe assistente eram vazias, a porcentagem de resolução da divisão era a maior do prédio. Ele não arriscaria isso.

Aproveitando que seu humor estava bem melhor ele se aproximou dela com cautela, assim como um felino se preparando para o bote. Ele ficou bem atrás de Sharon a empurrando gentilmente contra o balcão, ele não a atrapalhava com os cookies e assim mantinha os braços ao redor dela.

Sharon estava confortável, a roupa de trabalho a muito esquecida. Ela usava um short jeans até a metade das coxas deixando as pernas torneadas toda de fora, a regata branca tinha um decote mais fundo que o normal, Julio podia ver o laço do sutiã roxo e isso fez a boca dele salivar.

“Então... Você recebeu alguma mensagem do garoto?” Ele começou a jogar conversa fora, eles se divertiam com as preliminares.

“Sim, ele ligou dizendo que hoje teve um campeonato de xadrez. Rusty está indo bem, ele se acostumou com o colégio interno”.

“Ele é um garoto esperto”.

“Eu sei”. O orgulho na voz dela não passou despercebido e o detetive sorriu. Ele adorava ver como ela interagia com seus filhos, todos os três. Pois mesmo Rusty não sendo seu filho biológico ou adotivo ela o amava como tal. E saber que estavam seguros mesmo longes acalmava o coração dela.

“Então estamos sozinhos?”

“Sempre estamos sozinhos, Julio”. Ela debochou. “As crianças só aparecem no natal”.

“Isso é uma coisa boa”. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e viu os pelos do seu pescoço arrepiar.

“E o que você pretende fazer sobre isso, Detetive?” A voz rouca dela chegou em seus ouvidos.

“Eu tenho algumas ideias, Capitã”. Ele respondeu e a virou rapidamente para ele.

Eles se encararam por poucos segundos e lembraram de terem usado as mesmas frases quando fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Julio então fez a mesma coisa que anos antes, colou sua boca na dela e a beijou profundamente.

Ambos ainda tinham a memória vívida daquele dia.

**_..._ **

**_2 anos e meio anos antes..._ **

 

_Cansada, esse era seu sobrenome atual. Cansada, frustrada e um pouco triste. Sharon havia conseguido, finalmente, descobrir quem era o informante da divisão. Ela assistiu o Detetive Gabriel desmoronar na sala de Pope e sair de lá chateado, ela não o culpava por seu desespero, ela já havia sido ferida assim mais vezes do que ela gostaria de admitir._

_Com esses pensamentos ela conseguiu arrumar os restantes dos arquivos em sua mesa e pegou a bolsa, pronta para ir para casa. O andar estava silencioso, o que era de se esperar pelo avançado da hora, então ela acelerou os passos para sair logo dali._

_A campainha do elevador tocou e abriu as portas, para sua surpresa havia uma pessoa. O detetive a encarou com um pequeno sorriso, ele tinha sinais de cansaço assim como ela. Sharon entrou no elevador e se encostou na parede da máquina bem ao lado dele, seus braços se tocavam, mas nenhum deles falou nada._

_Meses se passaram desde o dia do bar e eles mal se falaram depois disso. Eles se comportavam como deveriam quando estavam na delegacia, entretanto nenhum dos dois havia esquecido do beijo._

_Julio sorriu um pouco quando ela o encarou, ele revivia aquele momento dia após dia imaginando quando poderiam repetir. O detetive encontrou dificuldade em se concentrar nos casos toda vez que ela aparecia na sala de assassinato. Sem contar nas vezes que ela aparecia de calça e tudo o que ele podia pensar era no jeans apertado que ela usou no bar. Ele perdeu a conta de quantas vezes reprimiu o gemido quando ela passou por ele rebolando o quadril um pouco mais provocante._

_Sharon o encarou rapidamente enquanto o elevador descia e podia ver pela expressão do rosto dele que ele estava relembrando o beijo. Para ela também não havia sido fácil o convívio quase diário com ele. Relembrar os braços fortes ao seu redor, o cheiro másculo que a embriagou mais que as bebidas e o sabor doce de seus lábios, e não fazer nada eram provas de seu controle. Tinha dias que ela queria arrasta-lo para uma sala e o beijar sem sentido. Mas ela resistiu a cada arrepio e estremecimento que sentia quando ele se aproximava demais._

_“Eu não pude deixar de ouvir sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo”. A voz dela era baixa para não quebrar a calmaria do lugar, mas ela estava um pouco incerta em continuar. “A equipe perdoou o Detetive Gabriel, mas você ainda não está falando com ele”._

_“Não”._

_“Posso perguntar o porquê?”_

_“Ele quase destruiu a todos nós”._

_“A culpa não foi inteiramente dele, Julio”. Sharon sabia que todos estavam machucados com a descoberta, ela mesma queria acreditar que não exista um vazamento, mas ainda ficou surpresa ao descobrir sobre tudo. “Ann o usou. E não venha me dizer que você nunca compartilhou informações sobre os casos que estavam envolvidos para as pessoas que você confiava”._

_Julio abriu a boca para argumentar, Provenza tinha dito alguma coisa parecida mais cedo, contudo ele não quis ouvir. Porém, ele não podia negar que Sharon e o Tenente mais velho tinham razão, quando confiamos em alguém tendemos a contar sobre tudo. Ele pensaria sobre isso amanhã, ele estava muito cansado para esquecer a raiva e frustração do dia._

_“Talvez você tenha razão”. Ele resmungou._

_“O que você vai fazer hoje?” Ela mudou o assunto a fim de evitar mais brigas._

_“Não sei, talvez um pouco de bebida? Ou apenas ficar em casa e tentar descansar e esperar que esse dia termine”._

_“Pensei em fazer a mesma coisa. Quero uma bebida, mas não estou no clima de sair de casa”. Sharon comentou e fechou os olhos com um grande suspiro. “Quer ir lá em casa? A gente podia conversar um pouco e tentar esquecer as confusões de hoje”._

_A proposta dela pegou a ambos desprevenidos, ela quase pareceu chocada quando terminou de falar e Julio pareceu um pouco divertido. Ele a encarou tentando ler em seu rosto se era isso mesmo que ela queria, quando Sharon o encarou desafiante ele sorriu._

_“Isso é uma ótima ideia, Sharon”. A morena não conseguiu esconder o sorriso ao ouvir ele chamando seu nome. E se ela fechasse bem os olhos ela podia ouvir a música do bar._

_Eles seguiram em silêncio pelo estacionamento e entraram cada um em seu carro, Sharon saiu primeiro guiando-o até seu condomínio. Eles não demoraram muito a chegar o trânsito estava tranquilo para uma sexta-feira._

_Sharon estacionou em sua vaga e Julio colocou o carro ao seu lado, na vaga de convidados. Ele saiu do carro e esperou por ela, as coisas ainda estavam hesitantes e nenhum dos dois falaram muito até chegarem ao apartamento._

_Julio foi convidado a entrar enquanto ela tirava os sapatos e colocava a bolsa no armário trás da porta. A arma e distintivo ficaram ao lado das chaves na mesinha._

_“Se faça em casa, Julio”. Ela falou e seguiu para a cozinha._

_Julio fez como foi dito e colocou sua própria arma ao lado da dela. Ele olhou ao redor e apreciou a decoração, a disposição dos móveis e os quadros na parede mostravam a elegância do lugar, e ele podia ver Sharon por toda parte. Talvez isso o tenha deixado à vontade, ele se sentiu em casa com o conforto do ambiente._

_“Tenho vinho, cerveja e um pouco de vodca. O que você quer?” a voz dela estava um pouco abafada, ela com certeza olhava para dentro da geladeira._

_“Cerveja está bem”. Julio não soube o que fazer de imediato, mas então fez como ela pediu. Ele tirou o paletó e afrouxou a gravata._

_“Aqui”. Ela o entregou uma garrafa e o encarou divertida. “Você pode sentar no sofá, você sabe, não é?”._

_Sharon sorriu e esperou ele sentar para acompanhá-lo. Ela estava sem o blazer agora, e a blusa simples e preta que ela usava por baixo apertava seus seios tentadoramente. Julio tentou ao máximo não prestar atenção a isso, entretanto era quase impossível ignorar a beleza dela. Sharon estava mais que consciente dos olhares e sorriu secretamente enquanto ligava a televisão e colocava na reprise do último jogo dos Dodgers._

_O tempo passou lentamente, eles conversaram sobre alguns casos, fizeram comentários do jogo e tomaram suas bebidas lentamente. Nenhum dos dois se embriagou e Sharon ficou feliz com isso. O assunto sobre a família surgiu quando Julio fez um comentário sobre as sapatilhas de Ballet no quadro e ela falou sobre Emily. O detetive ficou feliz em saber que ela era divorciada e que estava livre. Por sua vez, Sharon entristeceu-se ao saber da morte trágica de sua mulher. Mas ela sentiu que naquele momento eles criaram uma ligação de companheirismo._

_Julio suspirou quando percebeu que a hora estava mais próxima da meia noite que qualquer outro momento. Ele sabia que precisava ir para casa, mas estava relutante, pois pela primeira vez em anos ele se sentiu em um lar. Sharon de algum modo conseguiu preencher um pouco o vazio que Julio carregava e sair pela porta significaria que isso seria deixado para trás. Entretanto para sua surpresa um trovão ressoou no céu e uma chuva começou a cair._

_“Oh.. acho que essa é minha deixa para ir embora”. Ele sabia que estava começando a ficar bêbado e mesmo que não gostasse da ideia de voltar dirigindo ele precisava sair dali antes que isso se tornasse impossível._

_“Você tem certeza? A chuva parece forte e vai ser difícil encontrar um táxi”. Ela falou e olhou para a varanda com um pequeno vinco na testa. Ela estava preocupada agora. “Você pode ficar aqui, Julio. Eu tenho um quarto de reposição”._

_“Não se preocupe comigo, Sharon. Eu vou ficar bem e posso dirigir meu carro. Não estou tão bêbado assim”._

_Antes que ela pudesse falar um outro trovão ressoou ainda mais alto e um relâmpago iluminou toda a sala. Sharon pulou um pouco assustada e viu a chuva cair furiosamente._

_“De jeito nenhum você vai dirigir”. Ela o encarou com desafio. “Você fica”._

_Julio até pensou em discutir, mas ele reconhecia uma ordem quando lhe era apresentada. E o tom que ela usou era todo negócio, ali não era Sharon e sim a Capitã, ele definitivamente não iria argumentar._

_“Tudo bem, Capitã”. Ele respondeu com sarcasmo e sorriu quando ela estreitou os olhos para ele. Julio conhecia bem esse olhar e pela primeira vez não se encolheu com ele e sim se excitou._

_“Eu vou encontrar uma roupa de Rick para você” Ela falou e se levantou indo até o seu quarto._

_Sharon voltou com uma muda de roupa, e havia trocado de roupa também, ela vestia agora uma legging e camiseta preta._

_“Eu vou fazer um lanche para gente, você pode ir ao banheiro. Primeira porta a direita”. Julio agradeceu e seguiu até lá._

_Depois de um tempo ambos voltaram para o sofá com sanduíches e mais bebidas. A chuva caia incessantemente e parecia longe de parar. Na televisão passava agora um filme de comédia romântica e eles estavam se divertindo ao criticar a forma ilógica e ingênua dos personagens. Porém, assim que esse filme acabou começou outro um pouco mais sensual e Sharon começou a se sentir quente._

_Entretanto, ao som de mais um trovão as luzes do apartamento e a televisão apagaram._

_“Espero que o gerador funcione em breve”. Sharon comentou e se aproximou de Julio._

_A morena podia ser durona, disparar armas e enfrentar policiais corruptos o dia todo, mas o escuro sempre a deixava desconfortável. Julio percebeu isso e passou um braço ao redor de seus ombros a puxando para si, para ele a escuridão era uma companheira de dias difíceis e ele estava acostumado. Os relâmpagos iluminavam a sala de tempos em tempos, mas não era o suficiente para ver qualquer coisa além da tempestade. Sharon ficou quieta e apreciou o bater constante do coração de Julio, onde ela agora estava repousando a cabeça. Ela estava relutante em sair dali, mas precisava saber o que tinha acontecido._

_“Vou tentar ligar para o síndico, espero que a luz volte logo”. Ela se levantou e foi até a bolsa com passos contidos, seus olhos haviam se acostumado com o escuro, mas ela poderia tropeçar em alguma coisa._

_Julio permaneceu no sofá e assistiu ela se afastar, ele não podia negar o vazio que ela deixou quando saiu de seus braços e eles suspirou com esse sentimento. Ele percebeu que teria que ter muito cuidado a partir de agora, se ele não se controlasse ele ficaria perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando a voz dela chegou em seus ouvidos, o tom que ela usava era suave, mas exigente._

_Passados uns bons dez minutos ela voltou para o seu lado e sentou pesadamente no sofá com um grande bufo de irritação._

_“Ele falou que o gerador queimou... há três semanas”. Ela estava irritada e Julio se viu segurando o riso com isso. Ela ficava encantadora desse jeito._

_“E qual foi a solução que ele deu?”_

_“Esperar até que as luzes voltem”. Ela falou e fez beicinho._

_Dessa vez Julio caiu na gargalhada, ele não podia acreditar no que via, a estoica e profissional Sharon Raydor estava fazendo beicinho por não ter conseguido o que queria. Ele resistiu a vontade de pegar o celular e tirar uma foto._

_“Meu Deus.. você fica muito fofa assim”. Ele falou extremamente divertido._

_“Eu não fico não”. Ela pareceu horrorizada com isso, mas mesmo no escuro ele poderia ver a diversão brilhando em seus olhos verdes._

_“Fica sim”. Ele sussurrou e se aproximou dela. “Você me dá certos pensamentos quando faz isso”. Ele levou seu polegar até a boca dela e puxou o lábio que ela mordia ansiosa. “Principalmente com a falta de luz”._

_“E o que você pretende fazer sobre isso, Detetive?”_

_“Eu tenho algumas ideais, Capitã”. Ele não esperou a resposta apenas se inclinou e colou seus lábios no dela._

_Sharon se surpreendeu, mas devolveu o beijo com igual fervor, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço dele o puxando para si. Julio sorriu no meio do beijo e segurou firmemente em sua cintura. Choques de prazer tomaram o corpo de ambos quando suas línguas se tocaram, eles provavam o gosto do vinho e da cerveja que ambos compartilharam durante a noite o que só deixou tudo ainda mais excitante._

_Quando ambos estavam ofegantes demais para continuar, Julio se separou relutante._

_“Eu senti falta disso. Você não faz ideia do quanto eu queria beijá-la durante essas semanas”._

_“Eu não estava imune, Julio. Eu queria você também”. Ela sorriu para ele com malícia. “E agora posso tê-lo todinho para mim”. Sharon então o empurrou para que se sentasse e subiu em seu colo._

_Ela não impediu o gemido quando sentiu a dureza dele tocar nela. Julio segurou a cintura ela com força para evitar que ela se mexesse muito, ele estava a um ponto de se envergonhar e pretendia fazer ela vim algumas vezes antes dele._

_“O que foi, Detetive? Temos algum problema?”_

_“Se você continuar se mexendo assim teremos Capitã”. Ele sussurrou. “Vamos com calma, temos a noite toda”._

_Julio a beijou para confirmar suas palavras e sentiu ela gemer baixinho quando ele puxou ela mais forte para os seus braços. Entretanto, ele sabia que nessa posição era ela quem tinha o poder e esperou que ela cuidasse para que ambos se divertissem e não se decepcionou quando ela começou a puxou a camisa que ele usava o deixando desnudo._

_Sendo um defensor de direitos iguais, Julio retribuiu o favor e arrancou a blusa que ela vestia expondo o sutiã preto que ela usava, mesmo no escuro ele podia ver os seios cheios e leitosos. Ele então rodeou suas costas com dedos ágeis e firmes, e desabotoou o sutiã dando acesso ao que queria. O detetive separou sua boca da dela com relutância, mas precisava provar o tesouro em sua frente. Com lábios ávidos ele abocanhou um dos seios enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava o outros a fazendo gemer com cada torcida e beliscões em seus mamilos._

_Sharon sentia-se sem ar, o coração batia rapidamente em seu peito e ela achava que podia sucumbir bem em seu sofá. Ela sentia um prazer há muito esquecido, o de ser amada por um homem forte e viril. E do jeito que Julio a estava beijando e tocando, ela não via a hora de se mudarem para o quarto._

_Enquanto Sharon tentava encontrar voz para indicar o quarto, Julio serpenteou a mão por sua barriga e desceu por suas coxas, tocando em todos os lugares certos e com tanta ternura e cuidado que ela sentiu os olhos com lágrimas. Mas ela não teve tempo de expressar suas emoções, pois ele conseguiu deslizar sua mão dentro de seu short._

_Ao tocá-la onde ambos queriam, Julio gemeu ao encontrá-la quente e molhada para ele._

_“Julio”. O sussurro carregado de desejo o encheu de orgulho e ele sorriu satisfeito._

_Sharon ainda tinha a mão em seus ombros e segurou seu pescoço trazendo os lábios dele até o seu. O detetive continuou tocando-a com confiança aumentando seus gemidos, e com segurança deslizou um dedo para o calor dela, ela se balançou em seu colo querendo mais atrito o que só o instigou mais. Julio adicionou mais um dedo e ela quase gritou enquanto o apertava dentro de si._

_Sharon tinha todos os sentidos a flor da pele, seu corpo estava quente e escorregadio com suor, ela estava perdendo a coerência do que estava acontecendo e naquele momento queria mais que seus dedos nela._

_“Você tem muita roupa”. Ela resmungou e tentou puxar suas calças, mas estando em seu colo e com a mão dele no caminho o trabalho de remover as roupas era quase impossível._

_Julio riu com a urgência dela e relutante puxou os dedos de seu calor para levantar o quadril e puxar as calças. Então foi a vez dele de gemer quando Sharon envolveu sua mão nele, ele estava duro e quente na mão da Capitã. Ela abriu um grande sorriso como se estivesse ganhado um presente de natal. Com cuidado ela subiu e desceu a mão testando-o, Julio fechou os olhos em êxtase e se concentrou para não gozar ali mesmo._

_“Shar, por favor...” Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase ou mesmo fazê-la parar._

_“Eu quero você, Julio” A voz dela estava rouca, baixa e perigosa._

_Julio sorriu para ela e afirmou com um pequeno balanço de sua cabeça, ela então arrancou os shorts que usava e o guiou para sua entrada. Ele era um pouco mais grosso do que os homens que ela já tinha ficado e o ajuste deles dois seria apertado. Mas ela estava tão molhada que não ligava para o fisgado de dor que viria. Pouco a pouco eles se uniram, ofegantes e suados eles esperaram um pouco até que ela se acostumasse._

_Não demorou muito até que Sharon começou a balançar os quadris, ela estava indo devagar para sentir todo ele. Julio segurou firme em sua cintura a guiando, mas sem se impor. Ele a beijou, sua língua imitando os movimentos da parte baixa de seus corpos a deixando ainda mais ofegante. O ritmo se acelerou e Sharon começou a balançar seu quadril com mais força atrás de sua libertação. Julio estava perto também, mas estava tão fascinado com os gemidos e as feições de prazer dela que isso o retardava de se entregar. Vendo que ela estava quase lá ele conseguiu deslizar a mão entre seus corpos encontrou seu clitóris e apertou com firmeza._

_“Isso, Julio. Bem aí”. Ela gritou para ele e em segundos ela ficou rígida em seu colo. Um grito gutural saiu de sua boca e ela praticamente convulsionou em seus braços._

_O aperto de suas paredes em sua dureza quase trouxe Julio ao limite, mas ele apertou os dentes e respirou profundamente retardando seu prazer. Sharon estava agora deitada em seu peito tentando recuperar o fôlego._

_“Tudo bem aí?”. Ele perguntou com um sorriso na voz. Sharon apenas balançou a cabeça e beijou seu dorso com carinho._

_Foi então que ela percebeu que ele ainda estava dentro dela e ainda muito duro. Sharon levantou de seu peito e o encarou._

_“Você não..”_

_“Ainda não”. Ele sorriu com malícia. “Esqueceu que eu disse que temos a noite toda? Pois bem, mi morena, ainda não acabei com você”._

_Com uma força que Sharon desconhecia, Julio levantou-se do sofá com ela nos braços. A Capitã o abraçou com braços e pernas, e ele seguiu até seu quarto sem quebrar sua união. Julio entrou em seu santuário e Sharon percebeu que ele era o primeiro homem que entrava ali, suas aventuras sempre aconteciam na casa de seus encontros nunca no condomínio._

_Com uma ternura que ela não imaginava nele, Julio a depositou na cama e saiu dela que gemeu com a perda dele entre suas pernas. Ele não disse mais nada, apenas encarou seus olhos e com um sorriso predador admirou seu corpo. Sharon quase teve vontade de se esconder, ela não tinha mais vinte anos e seu corpo tinha cicatrizes que ela não gostava de expor a ninguém, e por mais que Julio a olhasse com adoração a incerteza do que ele diria a deixava nervosa._

_“Você é tão linda, Shar”. O sussurro dele a fez sorrir. “Não vejo a hora de te provar”._

_Com isso ele começou a beijar seus tornozelos, logo depois suas pernas e coxas. Julio sussurrava palavras de carinho e do quanto ela era bonita e cheirosa, o quanto sua pele era macia e que ele sonhava com ela todas as noites desde o dia do bar. Sharon tentou falar, mas seus lábios só produziram gemidos atrás de gemidos._

_Julio então chegou onde queria, os cachos castanhos eram tentadores para sua visão, mesmo em um apagão. Ele podia sentir a respiração dela se acelerar e resolveu acabar com a miséria de ambos. Com lábios ávidos ele beijou o clitóris dela e ela gemeu alto. O detetive então usou boca e dedos para trazê-la a borda, os gemidos dela enchiam o quarto e sincronizava com os sons de trovões e chuva pesada._

_“Por favor, Julio, me faça vim. Por favor”. A voz dela estava rouca pelos gritos. Com um sorriso malicioso ele sugou o ponto mais sensível dela em sua boca e Sharon veio em sua língua._

_Demorou um pouco para ela voltar a respirar regularmente, ela tinha um sorriso preguiçoso quando o encarou feliz. Sorrindo ela o puxou para si e o beijou ferozmente, ao sentir o próprio gosto na boca dele ela gemeu novamente. Sharon nunca tinha passado por uma experiência dessa, não com seu ex-marido ou um de seus encontros. Ela estava feliz por ter sido com Julio, ele sabia o que estava fazendo e de algum modo a Capitã confiava nele._

_Puxando-o para si ela viu que ele ainda estava duro e tremia um pouco, Sharon sorriu perversamente e envolveu sua mão ao redor dele. Ele gemeu e apertou sua cintura, onde sua mão descansava._

_“Sharon, por favor...” Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase ele começou a ficar incoerente quando ela subiu e desceu a mão em seu pênis._

_Com a mão livre, Sharon tocou sua face gentilmente e o encarou. Julio olhou profundamente para seus olhos verdes e se viu encantado por eles. Ela então o guiou para sua entrada e sem desviar o olhar eles se uniram._

_Julio não queria apressar o momento, ela se sentia tão bem ao seu redor. As pernas dela rodeava sua cintura e a cada estocada que ele dava para dentro dela, ela levantava o quadril para senti-lo mais fundo. Os gemidos voltaram a soar ainda mais alto, os dois gemendo e sussurrando palavras de carinho. O detetive estava se aproximando do clímax mais rápido do que pretendia e queria que ela se juntasse a ele._

_“Estou perto, mi morena” Ele avisou e a estocou com mais força._

_“Venha para mim, Julio. Me faça sua”. As palavras dela o levaram a loucura e ele não conseguiu parar o raio de desejo que atravessou seu corpo._

_Entretanto um segundo antes que ele se entregasse ao prazer um trovão ressoou e um relâmpago iluminou todo o quarto. Julio não sabia dizer se foi o barulho inesperado que o instigou ou a beleza de ver Sharon iluminada pelo raio e se arqueado da cama em puro prazer. A próxima coisa que sabia era que ele se derramou dentro da mulher em seus braços._

_Sharon voltou a respirar aos poucos, ela achou que não poderia ter mais um orgasmo, ela estava enganada. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir com isso, era a primeira vez que acontecia isso com ela e foi perfeito. Ela assistiu Julio perdido em seu próprio êxtase e sorriu, ele era ainda mais bonito de perto, seu cheiro e gosto a envolvia e a Capitã não via a hora de tê-lo todas as noites._

_Com braços trêmulos, Julio a beijou gentilmente na testa e tentou sair de cima dela antes de desabar e esmaga-la, porém, Sharon tinha outro plano. Com uma força desconhecida para ele, ela conseguiu vira-los sem quebrar a conexão entre eles._

_“Fique mais um pouco, ok? Eu gosto de senti-lo”. Ela sussurrou e deitou a cabeça em seu peito ouvindo seu coração voltar a bater mais lentamente._

_“Eu gosto de sentir você também”. Ele acariciou as costas dela com carinho e sentiu a respiração dela se tornar ritmada._

_Julio fechou os olhos lentamente, embalado pela respiração de Sharon e o calor do corpo dela no seu. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele dormiria com o coração leve. E ele esperava que no dia seguinte, à luz do dia, nenhum deles se arrependesse, porque ele definitivamente queria repetir a experiência._

 

**_CONTINUA..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Então.. esse capítulo é baseado no episódio 2x01 hahaha.. e sim mudei tudo.
> 
> Aqui nessa história Emma não tem vez u.u)
> 
> E só para reforçar... Major Crimes não me pertence.

**_Capítulo Três_ **

 

* * *

 

**_Dias atuais..._ **

 

Sharon não queria pegar o telefone e ligar para Emma Rios, mas infelizmente ela era a única que estava disponível. A Capitã reprimiu a vontade de ligar para Hobbs e implorar que ela viesse para a estação. Entretanto, Sharon nunca foi uma mulher que fugisse da briga e não seria o ciúme que a atrapalharia de fechar um acordo.

O telefonema foi rápido e ela se viu esperando que a DDA aparecesse. Agora com Rusty seguro de Stroh num internato do outro lado do país a única preocupação de Sharon era manter a jovem promotora longe de Julio. E parecendo ler seus pensamentos o detetive apareceu na sua porta com uma xícara de chá.

“O que houve?” Ele questionou assim que entrou em seu escritório.

“Como sabe que aconteceu alguma coisa?”

“Você está com sua cara de preocupada”. Ela o encarou surpresa depois estreitou os olhos. “Não me olhe assim, eu conheço você e todas suas caras e bocas”. Enquanto falava Julio fechou as persianas e as portas. Ele se aproveitou que o resto da equipe estava na sala de descanso.

“Julio, o que você está fazendo?”

“Nos comprando um pouco de privacidade”.

“Não no trabalho”.

“Shar, estamos parados no caso. Os outros estão na sala de descanso. Ninguém vai saber”.

“Mas eu vou”. Ela sussurrou enquanto o viu se aproximando lentamente. “Não devemos”.

“Só um beijo”. Ele a puxou pela mão para que se levantasse ficando ambos cara a cara.

Sharon abriu a boca para protestar, mas Julio tinha outros planos. Aproveitando a distração dela, ele colou suas bocas e a beijou avidamente. Lábios e línguas duelando para tomarem o controle do beijo. Sharon gemeu baixinho quando ele girou seus corpos e a empurrou na mesa. Ela podia sentir ele pressionando em todos os lugares certos e o calor tomou conta de seu corpo.

Porém, por mais que estivesse curtindo tudo aquilo ela sabia que precisava parar. Relutante ela o empurrou gentilmente e colou suas testas.

“Mais tarde”. Ela sorriu e seus olhos brilharam ainda mais verdes que o normal.

“Promete?”

“Com toda certeza”. Eles compartilharam sorrisos cúmplices e se arrumaram o melhor que podiam.

Tirando um lenço da gaveta, Sharon limpou um pouco do batom que ainda estava no rosto de Julio. Ambos agora riam de toda a situação, eles às vezes pareciam dois adolescentes se escondendo dos pais. De repente eles ouviram a voz prepotente e exigente de Rios o que fez Sharon revirar os olhos. Julio a encarou com conhecimento de causa e a beijou rapidamente nos lábios. Sem falar nada ele saiu pela porta lateral. Respirando fundo a Capitã abriu a porta do escritório para enfrentar a mulher mais jovem.

“Capitã, pensei que não tivesse ninguém”.

“Estávamos a sua espera, Emma. Precisamos que faça o acordo”. Começou Sharon e a entregou uma pasta.

Enquanto ela lia o papel o restante da equipe se junto na sala de assassinato. Eles esperaram o que daria daquele encontro, todos sabiam que a Capitã e a DDA não se gostavam e qualquer faísca acabaria em uma briga.

“Ok, acho o acordo justo. Quem irá comigo?” Rios sorriu prepotente e olhou ao redor. Antes que Sharon pudesse apontar para Andy a outra mulher falou. “Detetive Sanchez, adoraria que fosse comigo”.

Sharon colocou um sorriso falso no rosto e engoliu o ciúme que se apossou de seu corpo. Ela teve que frear o grande 'não' que diria e afirmou a sugestão. Julio, entretanto, a encarou apreensivo, ele conhecia Sharon bem o suficiente para saber com que de algum modo isso retornaria para ele. Suspirando infeliz ele seguiu Rios para a sala de interrogatório.

Sharon foi em direção a sala de eletrônico, não antes de revirar os olhos ao perceber que os três Tenentes e Buzz encaravam as pernas de Rios com admiração. Amy se juntou a Sharon com a mesma expressão de impaciência.

A entrevista começou com perguntas fácies e Rios explicando como ficaria o acordo, o suspeito retrucou chateado, mas o advogado informou que era a melhor opção e tudo foi assinado. Assim que tudo foi concluído Julio se levantou e gentilmente puxou a cadeira para ajudar a mulher, a DDA sorriu docemente para ele e isso incomodou Sharon, ela sabia que o detetive tendia a ser cavalheiro quando havia mulheres ao redor e esse gesto era uma de suas características. Porém, o que nublou o humor da Capitã foi o modo que a outra mulher tocou no braço dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido. De repente ela se viu na mesma situação de meses atrás, com todo aquele ciúme correndo na veia e ela não gostou nem um pouco disso.

**_..._ **

**_Seis meses antes..._ **

_O dia começou cedo para todos eles, Sharon foi acordada às 3 da manhã com a informação de outro assassinato, mas Andy a informou que ela não era necessária naquele momento. Ela quase chorou de gratidão._

_Horas mais tarde ela estava com Morales e Julio no necrotério, todos preparados para as informações da vítima. Sharon não gostou nem um pouco da grande lacuna no horário da morte, mas isso era assunto para se preocupar depois._

_“O pior não é isso”. Morales suspirou e delicadamente tocou a barriga da vítima. “Ela estava grávida de três meses, ou seja, duplo assassinato”._

_Julio se enrijeceu no lugar e Sharon foi inundada de tristeza, uma moça tão jovem com grandes planos para o futuro e tudo isso arrancado com uma punhalada de faca. Enquanto falavam sobre o marido da vítima não ter mencionado sobre isso a porta do necrotério abriu abruptamente e uma mulher entrou._

_Julio deu um pequeno passo em direção à Sharon tentando, inconscientemente, protegê-la._

_“Posso ajudar?” Morales a encarou desafiador, ele detestava que invadissem seu espaço sem convites._

_“Oh.. desculpem. Pensei que tivessem terminado”. A mulher falou e começou a ficar pálida. “Oh Deus.. desculpem. Não consigo respirar”._

_“Dr. Morales, essa é a promotora Emma Rios e acredito que ela se confundiu. Esse homicídio não tem nada a ver com Stroh”. Sharon apontou o corpo na mesa e esperou a explicação._

_“Bem.. DDA Hobbs pediu que eu pegasse esse caso também, ela aproveitou que eu estava vindo entrevistar a testemunha contra Stroh”. Enquanto falava, Rios tentava evitar olhar o cadáver e controlar a respiração._

_Sharon revirou os olhos para a sensibilidade da outra mulher, cutucando Julio ela apontou para a pequena pomada que ele mantinha no bolso. Ele encontrou o olhar da Capitã surpreso e depois de um momento ele percebeu o que ela queria._

_“A máscara vai ser pior. Ela concentra o cheiro num lugar só”. Julio caminhou até ela e estendeu a pequena pomada para Rios. “Aqui, coloque um pouco debaixo do nariz, vai melhorar”._

_Rios encarou o detetive com interesse e sorriu para ele. Julio devolveu, mas ele podia sentir os olhos de Sharon queimando em suas costas. Contudo, para salvá-los de um grande momento constrangedor, Morales dispensou todos e informou que seu relatório estaria com eles em breve._

_Rios saiu rapidamente da sala e seguiu para o elevador, ela olhou para ver se Julio a seguia e enrugou a testa quando viu ele do lado da Capitã. Eles pareciam envolvidos em algum argumento, a conversa era muito baixa para ela ouvir, mas pelo modo que eles apontavam para o necrotério era sobre o caso. Dando as costas ela entrou na máquina que a tiraria dali._

**_.._ **

_“Sério, Julio?” Sibilou Sharon assim que tiraram as roupas descartáveis. “O que foi aquilo?” O dedo apontou para a sala que tinham saído._

_“O que?” Ele pareceu indignado. “Foi você quem me empurrou para ela”._

_“Você estava tão focado em admirá-la que estava ficando rude”._

_“Eu não estava admirando”. Ele sussurrou e seguiu para os elevadores. “E eu não sabia que você era tão ciumenta, Capitã”._

_A provocação na voz dele fez o sangue de Sharon ferver, ela sabia que ciúmes era seu ponto fraco e ser descendente de irlandês não ajudava. Ela podia ser fria e imparcial em seu trabalho, mas em casa e com as pessoas que gostava, ela tendia a ser impulsiva. Infelizmente esses dois pontos estavam em conflito aqui._

_“Você não faz ideia do quanto posso ser ciumenta, Detetive”. Ela se aproximou dele perigosamente, Sharon sabia que havia câmera por todo lado, mas também sabia do ponto cego e foi até lá que ela empurrou Julio. Impulsionada por uma raiva cega, ela o beijou ferozmente. “Você é meu”._

_Com isso ela entrou no elevador e o deixou surpreso, desarrumado e muito excitado. Respirando fundo ele olhou para os dois lados apenas para se tranquilizar que estavam sozinhos. Julio então sorriu, eles já haviam se beijamos inúmeras vezes e feito amor outras centenas, mas o modo que ela o beijou agora o deixou desconcertado. Sharon claramente o marcou como seu, Julio não podia esperar para ter mais dessa fúria. Sharon definitivamente seria sua morte._

_O dia passou lentamente para o esquadrão, eles cavaram a vida da vítima atrás de algum inimigo e acabaram em vários becos sem saídas, deixando-os apenas com um suspeito: o marido. Sharon estava no limite entre ignorar a picada de ciúmes de Rios e a arrogância do suspeito._

_Mas foi no período da tarde que tudo desandou, Rusty chegou da escola empolgado para conhecer a nova DDA e tudo estava indo bem até que Rios o ofendeu e a raiva de Sharon chegou a um novo patamar. Ela impôs sua autoridade para a promotora e esperou que a mulher mais jovem entendesse que ali, no 9 andar da LAPD, Capitã Raydor era quem mandava. Rios não gostou disso e deixou bem claro, mas teve que recuar em seus protestos quando viu a fúria nos olhos da Capitã, ela realmente a assustou._

_Foi pouco mais das 5 da tarde quando Sharon dispensou todos para irem para casa, sua equipe tinha começado cedo o trabalho e ela podia ver que estavam exaustos. E ela sabia que a estavam evitando, infelizmente sua raiva por Rios a deixou no limite da paciência e Julio foi o único que se atreveu a entrar em sua sala durante o resto do dia._

_Aos poucos ela viu a sala de assassinato se esvaziar, o silêncio a cercou e ela pode relaxar um pouco. Provenza e Julio eram os únicos ainda lá e ela esperava que eles saíssem logo, por algum motivo Sharon precisa ficar só para acalmar seu temperamento. Ela ouviu o Tenente mais velho arrumar as coisas e resmungar um ‘Boa noite’ para ela e o detetive restante. Percebendo que Julio não sairia dali ela fechou os olhos e suspirou._

_O pequeno zumbido do ar condicionado a embalou em um sentimento letárgico e ela quase se viu adormecer, mas os pensamentos dela continuava borbulhando em sua cabeça e ela sentiu a tensão voltar. A indignação pela promotora estava presa em sua garganta, Sharon ainda não acreditava na ousadia da mulher mais jovem. Além de questionar seus métodos como Capitã, insultou uma testemunha que também era seu filho adotivo e por último flertou descaradamente com Julio. Sharon teria que ter muita paciência para não avançar no pescoço dela e gritar para que ficasse longe de seu homem._

_Percebendo que não conseguiria nada sentada em seu escritório ela começou a se arrumar para sair, ela ainda teria que convencer Rusty a conversar novamente com a DDA. Sharon não estava nem um pouco ansiosa para isso e ela quase podia sentir seus dedos ao redor do pescoço de Taylor. Ela precisava passar pelo estande de tiro e descarregar sua raiva naqueles alvos._

_Saindo de sua sala ela se assustou ao ver Julio ainda ali, ela ficou tão distraída que esqueceu que ele não havia saído. Ele digitava alguma coisa no computador e Sharon imaginou que fosse algum relatório._

_“Boa noite, Julio”. Ela apressou os passos sem esperar por ele, essa noite eles não dividiriam a cama e Sharon estava muito estressada para qualquer tipo de proximidade._

_Sharon não gostava quando passavam as noites separados, mesmo com a chegada de Rusty em sua vida, ela e Julio não deixaram de se ver. E Rusty era o único que sabia que eles namoravam, se é que se poderia chamar de namoro._

_Apertando o botão a Capitã suspirou feliz quando o elevador abriu as portas e ela pode sair dali mais rápido. Ela ouviu os passos apressados do detetive, mas não fez esforço para impedir as portas de fecharem._

_O silêncio no elevador quase a subjugou, ela precisa de alguns drinks para esquecer esse dia, mas Sharon sabia que com a frustração que sentia provavelmente beberia até o esquecimento e acordaria com a mãe se todas as ressacas._

_Quando as portas se abriram ela acelerou os passos para chegar ao seu carro, ela bufou aborrecida em perceber o quanto longe ela e sua equipe estacionavam. Ela ouvia Provenza reclamar toda manhã sobre ter que andar todos o caminho até o elevador, mas ela nunca tinha percebido até então._

_“Capitã”. O grito de Julio lhe tirou do devaneio e ela acelerou um pouco mais os passos. “Espere!”_

_Sharon podia ouvir em sua voz o quanto estava ofegante e soube que ele tinha descido os nove andares correndo. Ela não queria ter essa conversa, muito menos no estacionamento da delegacia._

_“O que você quer, Julio?” Ela questionou assim que ele a alcançou. Ambos agora estavam ao lado do carro dela._

_“Eu quero ter certeza que você vai chegar em casa bem”._

_“Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe”. Ela sorriu forçadamente e abriu a porta do carro._

_Julio revirou os olhos e segurou o braço dela gentilmente. Ela não estava preparada para isso e o encarou com olhos cerrados._

_“Eu não quero ter essa conversa aqui, Julio”. Ela falou com uma voz perigosa._

_“Mas vamos, isso é o mais próximo que você vai me deixar chegar de qualquer maneira”.  Eles se encararam em desafio, nenhum dos dois dispostos em ceder._

_“Tudo bem”. Ela fechou a porta do carro com força, o que ecoou pelo ambiente silencioso. “O que você quer saber?”._

_“Porque você está tão emburrada. Eu sei que o caso é difícil, que estamos sendo pressionado de todos os lados. Mas você sempre consegue administrar bem. O que está acontecendo, mi morena?”_

_Sharon suspirou com o apelido carinhoso, eles não deveriam estar aqui tão expostos, mas por enquanto serviria._

_“Você quer mesmo saber? Foi aquela..” Sharon respirou fundo. “DDA Rios, ela é meu problema. Quem ela pensa que é? Ela desafiou minha autoridade durante todo o dia, insinuou que não posso ser profissional, insultou meu filho e ainda deu em cima de você. Então, sim Julio. Esse é o motivo de eu estar com raiva e cansada”._

_“Sinto muito por tudo isso. Mas você não deve se preocupar com o que Rios diz. Sua autoridade está intacta, o garoto é louco por você e sabe que isso não é sua culpa. E quanto a mim, você não deve se preocupar”._

_“Será que não devo mesmo, Julio?” Ela o desafiou com os olhos. “Eu vi o modo que olhava para as pernas dela”._

_“Eu e toda a divisão, até você olhou. Ela estava praticamente nua”. Ele rebateu imediatamente. “Mas não foi as pernas dela que me deixou louco durante todo o dia”._

_Sharon o encarou confusa, ela estava tão cansada e convencida de que ele dava bola para a outra mulher que não percebeu a implicação de suas palavras._

_“Shar, você tem alguma ideia do que esse vestido azul faz comigo? Ou você acha que não reparei nas suas pernas enquanto estava sentada na mesa de Provenza?” Ele falou isso e se aproximou dela. “Você não precisa ter ciúmes de Rios ou qualquer outra mulher. Sabe porquê? Porque foi você quem eu quis ter durante todo dia, foi você que me fez ficar quente e duro enquanto demandava ordens e desfilava com esses sapatos”._

_“E por que você não me falou?” Ela sussurrou totalmente hipnotizada pela voz dele._

_“Oh.. mi morena, eu não quero apenas falar, eu quero te mostrar”. E cumprindo com suas palavras ele a beijou fervorosamente._

_Sharon só percebeu que ele os guiou para a parede mais próxima quando bateu suas costas nela. Ela sorriu no beijo quando constatou que, assim como ela, Julio sabia bem os bons esconderijos. A parte destinada para o estacionamento da equipe deles era o mais distante de todos, onde as câmeras não pegavam e eram completamente escuro o que dava um pouco de privacidade._

_Julio sabendo disso não poupou esforço em mostrar seu afeto. Enquanto suas línguas duelavam em um beijo abrasador, ele empurrou seu corpo no dela arrancado em gemido alto de Sharon._

_“Ei, você precisa ficar quieta”. Ele sussurrou mal descolando os lábios do dela._

_Em resposta ela apenas o puxou de volta. Sharon tentava desabotoar a camisa dele, mas Julio tinha outras ideias. Com mãos ágeis ele levantou o vestido dela e Sharon se aproveitou para levantar a perna até seu quadril sentindo a dureza dele bem onde queria._

_“Eu quero você, Julio”. Ela implorou com olhos brilhantes._

_“Você já me tem”. Ele falou isso e puxou sua calcinha de lado._

_Julio acariciou duas dobras e gemeu ao senti-la molhada e quente para ele. Com a mão livre ele abriu as calças. Ao mesmo tempo que entrava nela, ele colou seus lábios engolindo o gemido de êxtase que ela deu. Com cada movimento de vai e vem ela se apertava ao seu redor, ela estava tão lisa e apertada que ele teve que retardar seus movimentos para não vim antes da hora._

_“Não pare, por favor”._

_“Eu não vou”. Ele respirou fundo e a encarou, ela tinha os olhos fechados e a respiração ofegante. “Abra seus olhos, Sharon. Olhe para mim, eu quero ver quando você gozar para mim”._

_As palavras dele juntamente com os movimentos dos quadris que a empurrava contra a parede foi demais para ela, ela veio com um grande gemido que ele encobriu com um beijo e praticamente convulsionou em seus braços. Não demorou muito para ela senti-lo derramando-se dentro dela. Eles agora estavam ofegantes e suados._

_“A gente não deveria ter feito isso aqui”. Ela falou depois de um tempo, ela estava com braços e pernas ao redor dele, ainda trêmula e agora letárgica._

_“Muito tarde para isso, baby”. Ele falou e a beijou rapidamente._

_“Não me chame disso”. Ela o alertou novamente, ela detestava esse apelido carinhoso, era o modo que Jack a chamava  quando se gabava de algo._

_“Desculpe”. Julio sorriu inocentemente, mas nada arrependido. Ele só queria ver se sua Capitã estava de volta e pelo brilho em seus olhos ela estava._

_Com cuidado ele saiu de dentro dela que gemeu baixinho pela perda, e com delicadeza a colocou de volta a seus pés. E era essa a dicotomia que Sharon tanto amava nele. Julio podia ser badass a todo momento, mas quando se tratava dela, ele era um completo cavalheiro. E para provar isso ele retirou um lenço que estava em seu paletó para que ela se limpasse. Um pouco vermelha de vergonha ela aceitou._

_“Você quer que eu vá com você para casa?”_

_“Não será preciso, eu estou muito melhor agora”. Ela sorriu verdadeiramente, agora o brilho enchendo seus olhos. “E preciso convencer Rusty de que ele precisa falar com Rios”._

_“Ok, dirija com cuidado, então”._

_“Eu sempre dirijo”. Ela falou e o puxou para um beijo enfiando a língua na boca dele e o provando doce e quente. “Mas amanhã você pode passar lá em casa, Rusty vai ficar na casa do amigo todo o fim de semana”._

_“Eu irei, com certeza”. Ele falou enquanto a via entrar no carro. “Eu posso até levar alguns tacos”._

_“Eu vou adorar”. Julio gargalhou quando viu o brilho malicioso nos olhos dela. “Ah, e Julio. Lembra daquela lingerie vermelha que você gosta?”_

_“Sim?”_

_“Eu estarei usando só ela”._

_Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa ela saiu cantando pneus o deixando desnorteado e com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ela seria a morte dele, ele sabia disso._

**_.._ **

_No dia seguinte, eles se empenharam em seguir as pistas e encontrar o assassino. Julio percebeu o sorriso de vitória de Sharon quando saiu do escritório de Taylor e por algum motivo ele viu que ela colocou a DDA em seu lugar._

_Porém, não foi só isso que ele observou, a promotora que passou o dia anterior o encurralando com flertes, passou o dia o evitando. Depois de encará-la mais tempo do que deveria ele voltou sua atenção ao trabalho em mãos._

_“Você quer saber porque ela não está prestando atenção em você?” A voz de Amy chegou aos seus ouvidos. “Seja quem for que você estava ontem à noite, deixou bem claro que você pertencia a ela?”_

_Julio olhou confuso para Amy, ele não fazia ideia do que ela estava falando._

_“Pelo amor de Deus, Sykes. Use menos palavras”. Provenza bufou de sua cadeira. “Você tem um chupão”._

_O Tenente apontou para o pescoço dele e sorriu debochado. Julio tocou onde lhe foi mostrado e quis saber como diabos não viu isso. Ou melhor, como não sentiu isso. Ele pegou o celular e tentou ver, lá estava, uma marca roxa do tamanho de uma moeda._

_Ele estava um pouco chocado, durante esses anos juntos eles sempre tiveram o cuidado de não se marcarem em lugares visíveis, mas parecia que sua companheira tinha outras ideias._

_E lendo sua mente, Sharon passou por eles e sorriu ao ver que a mão de Julio estava no pescoço. Ela sabia bem o que tinha feito e seus passos se tornaram mais firme ao se aproximar da DDA que conversava com Mike. Ele podia ver em sua postura e em seu olhar, que ela estava orgulha de ter deixado uma marcar._

_De repente seu celular tocou e uma mensagem apareceu_.

 

_**Te espero hoje à noite.** _

_**Serei aquela de vermelho. – Shar.** _

 

_Julio segurou o gemido, ele não via a hora de tê-la em seus braços para dessa vez ele marcá-la como sua._

 

**_Fim_ **


End file.
